Jennifer and the outsiders
by mnbygreaser
Summary: What happens when 13 year old Jennifer moves to Tulsa and meets the gang? Takes place in modern times. no slash or romance, just brother/sisterly love and friendship.
1. Meet Jennifer

It was Sunday morning. June 27 2012 to be exact. We had been in the car for what seemed like years although it was only an hour and a half. My grandmother and my uncle were arguing again, boy did I hate it when they argued. They argued every day constantly well at least, they were not yelling at me they did that almost as often. My aunt was just sitting in the front listening to them. It was hard to describe my family as I had mixed feelings. It's not that I don't love my family, I do but a lot of stuff about my family confused me. But I will get to that later. As for me I was just sitting in the back trying not to hear them. I thought about my old apartment in Yonkers, New York that I had lived in since I was one now I was 13. I could not believe we were leaving our apartment and moving to Tula, Oklahoma. I really didn't know any other place than New York and even that I didn't know very well, as I barely left my complex much less my city. The rent to most people was easy to pay it was so expensive my grandma could not afford it any more so we had to move. My aunt and uncle lived in a very crowded one bedroom apartment in the next building and the rent was getting to them too. I was getting tired of their arguing so I tried to get them to change whatever they were arguing about.

"How much longer until we get to our new home?" I said so quietly it came out as a whisper. "You need to talk normally if you want to be heard" My uncle corrected so loudly he was almost yelling.

"I am talking normally, I just asked you how much longer it will take to get home." I exclaimed annoyed, but I was so nervous about the arguing going on around me, it again came out as a whisper.

"You couldn't talk normal if your life depended on it"! My grandmother replied screaming. It not like I was quiet on purpose I was always quiet.

We finally found our house. We all got out of the car and went inside. It looked a little rundown and it seemed a little bigger than my old apartment. There were 3 bedrooms, one for me, one for my grandmother and one for my aunt and uncle to share. My uncle and my grandma waited outside for the moving van. After every box was inside our home and all of our furniture was in its place I decided to unpack my stuff so I took a couple of boxes into my room. My room was not very big but for some reason I liked it that way, it was safer. My bed was a normal twin bed with pink and black sheets. In. my room It also has a mirror and a TV that was in the living room in my old apartment but for some reason she refused to keep in the living room this time for some reason. About halfway through unpacking I was sorting my books and magazines I had dumped all them on the floor and was organizing then when my grandmother came in my room.

"Look what you did you stupid bitchy brat you can't leave the house clean for one minute "my grandma exclaimed.

"But I was just unpacking" I replied not wanting to start anything.

"You will mess it up sooner or later you always mess up everything" she yelled. "Ma! Ma"! My uncle called out probably annoyed about something. I was glad to be left alone to unpack. After I finished unpacking my books and magazines I moved on to my dolls. I had loved dolls since before I can remember. My favorite dolls were Rebecca and Samantha. Rebecca because of her beautiful hair and Samantha because she was given to me by me by my mom and she was my first doll. My grandma has had custody of me since I was 1 because my parents could not take care of me they are both sick. My mom has ocd and paranoia and I don't know what my dad has. When I was little I always wanted a doll especially Samantha she had brown hair and brown eyes just like me (except my hair is more red then brown). One day when I was 7 I came home from school and there was a package in front of the door my grandma said it was for me from my mom and I eagerly opened it. Inside the box was Samantha. I was overjoyed I had wished for that doll for so long and now I finally had something to remind me of my mom. That's why dolls are so important to me. Dolls were my little secret, my grandma always told me that dolls were stupid and no one will ever like me if they found out I had dolls so I've always been afraid to tell anyone I owned them.

By the time I finished packing it was time for dinner it was ordered in Chinese food. I took a plate into my room, my family never talked that much at dinner any way. I sat down on my bed to eat my food. It was chicken and broccoli. As the rest of my family sat down in the kitchen eating. I was thinking about my old room I have all my furniture from my old room but my room was smaller and at one time painted pink but then white like my new room. I was glad it wasn't much different. After eating dinner I watched a bit of the news about ten minutes into watching I felt so tired I put my plate away and fell asleep in my bed.

I woke up a couple of hours later at around 9:30pm and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The kitchen had a wooden table, wooden chairs a small refrigerator in the kitchen my grandmother was reading the mail. "You got some mail from that bum, asshole, of a father" looking up handing the mail to me calling him every name in the book. A tear form in my eye and swept down my face. Although I don't know much about my father it hurt me very much to hear her say all that bad stuff about him and she knows it. As I opened the fridge a jar jumped out at me and shattered on the floor. I suddenly heard screaming, it was my grandma. "You stupid idiot, son of a bitch brat what did you do now! Pulling my hair and pushing me so hard she slammed me into the wall

''It was an accident'' I replied trying not to start anything.

"It was an accident" my grandma repeated mimicking my voice

"No letting you in to our home was the accident you bitch "."You were a mistake. You can't do anything right! You're not my child. You're so stupid just like your father what are you retarded_**.**_''

"Please stop" I interrupted. Suddenly I was smacked in face so hard it made my cheek turn purple and my nose stared bleeding uncontrollably "You brat how dare you tell me what I can say." I ran into my room sobbing I cleaned my nose, put on a clean shirt grabbed a bag and Rebecca and went through the window and ran off.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but anything was better than staying at home.


	2. A voice in the night

I ran as fast as I can trying to find a place to sit down for a while.

Outside it was cold and dark and I was scared. I held on to Rebecca as tightly as possible.

I was glad it was late because I don't think many people would be out this late. At least that's the way it is in Yonkers. I would hate to run in to anyone looking like this especially since I had Rebecca with me. I would me so embarrassed and everyone would think in a weirdo. But I like my dolls they seem to comfort me and they remind me of mom. I wish my mom or dad would not be sick. I remember when I was little and I use to visit her in the hospital in one of the rooms in the hospital they had a piano. I loved that piano to death. Every time I would visit her we would go in to that room and I would try to play it and everyone that was in that room would look at me and smile. She now lives in a group home back in New York. I barely know anything about my dad except he lives in New Jersey. I had seen my dad a couple of times but I barely remember it. My grandma never said that she hates my dad but I think it's obvious she does, after all she curses him out all the time. I felt my bruised cheek throb

I kept thinking '' what did I do wrong''? ''Why dose my family do this, maybe she didn't mean to hit me.'' ''I Hope I'm not worrying her''.

Then I remembered the last time I ran out. I had just gotten home from school and my grandma was just screaming at me and calling me names like fucking bitch, witch, screwball, animal, dumbass for no reason. A little while later my uncle tried to use the computer and the internet was not working and I was blamed for it I was hit and my hair was pulled. I was cursed out and told to ''Get the hell out of her house you fucking brat I don't want anything to do with you and that she didn't care if I went out and died' 'I ran out of the house and to come back in a couple of hours later trying to see if they calmed down.

I was about to open the door when I heard my family mocking and laughing at me saying they don't give a shit if I ever come back or what happens to me and the next day after I came home they were yelling at me for '' running away'' calling me stupid and telling me to go live with my dad and see how much he give a shit about me. Sometimes after something like this would happen my family would be nice to me for a while and I would feel loved and happy and forget about the past. Then it would happen again. It hits me twice as hard and I feel my heart drop and shatter in a million pieces. I would feel broken, helpless, and guilty. It all my fault. I always mess up everything. I can never do anything right. My grandma's right I'm just a selfish brat. I was still so hurt, upset, and scared, not only of the outside but of my family too. Soon I saw what looked like an empty lot. I ran towards it sat down and started sobbing with my head in my lap squeezing Rebecca in my arms. I stayed like that for a while until I suddenly heard footsteps heading into the lot. I quickly shoved Rebecca in my bag and looked up at the figure walking towed me, scared it would be my uncle or grandma looking for me.

Johnny's pov

SMACK

I felt the sting of the cool leather as the belt hit across my bare had hit me for so long I felt myself almost getting numb, but the pain was coming back and it hurt a lot more. SMACK I try hard not to flinch fearing I'll be hit harder. SMACK SMACK! Suddenly could feel myself being punched in the stomach repeatedly so hard I could hardy breath.

''Your such a worthless piece of shit , you go and screw around all day with those no good delinquents while I work my ass off all day to offer provide for you and your mother. '' My father screamed at me punching me in the stomach slamming me into the wall. Finally after him getting more good punches in, feeling satisfied I was picked up and thrown across the room like a discarded beer can and with that my father left the room. I lied on the floor my whole body aching. I try to get up and I do after a few attempts. I decided to not wait around incase my father is not done with me and run out of house. After thinking for a while I chose to go to the lot as it was late and I didn't want to wake the Curtis's up plus I didn't feel like being asked about the bruises and welts forming on my body.

As I approached the lot I heard the sound of someone crying. who can it be? I tensed up, feeling a bit nervous. I didn't think it was a soc. I stepped further into the lot flowing the sound. I saw someone sitting down. ''That must be the person I heard crying.'' I thought to myself. It was a girl. She looked about 12 or 13. She looked even smaller than pony, too small to be his age although she looked small for her age. She had long caramel hair and bangs, light skin and huge dark brown eyes filled with fear, pain, and confusion. She also had a bruise forming on her left cheek.

I hesitated at first but then decided to go talk to her. I walked up to her. I think I scared her because she started backing away from me, fear in her eyes.

''Please don't leave, I'm not going to hurt you.'' I begged thinking she was just punched in the face.

She stopped. '' What's a young kid like you doing out so late? You could get jumped by the soc's.?

Jennifer's pov

I could hear the footsteps coming towards me. I grabbed my bag and scooted back thinking it belonged to my parents. Then I heard a voice.

''Please don't leave, I'm not going to hurt you.'' I stopped realizing it wasn't them.

I looked up. The voice belonged to a boy looking 14. He had jet black hair that was heavily greased and combed to the side but so long it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead He had dark eyes and tan skin. He looked taller than me but a little small for a guy.

''What's a young kid like you doing out so late?" "You could get jumped by the soc's!

''The Soc's?'' ''Who are the Soc's?'' I asked confused.

''You know the Soc's, the high-class rich kids, with the mustang's and madras shirts and jackets who always jump us greasers.'' He replied.

'' I'm sorry, I don't understand," I began Greasers?''

''Oh I get it, you must be new here.'' the boy concluded. I picked up my bag and stood up.

'' Yes.'' I smiled. ''I just moved here today.''

The boy put out his hand and I shook it '' Welcome to Tulsa, I'm Johnny aged 16.''

'' Thanks Johnny I'm Jennifer aged 13.''


	3. socs and greasers

Johnny's pov

It was now almost pitch black and the stars were starting to come out, and no noise except the sound of us talking. I looked at Jennifer the fear slowly leaving her eyes. She seamed to be calming down.

'' First of all let me tell you about soc's and the greasers. Greasers and soc's are gangs but if you live on the east side your pretty much defined as a greaser by the soc's and greasers are not really like gangs were more like family.'' I started.

''What are greasers like?'' Jennifer asked looking a little nervous but relived

''Don't worry almost all greasers are nice people but we are tuff.'' I explained.

'' ''We're poorer then the middle class and soc's and I bet wilder too. greasers are like hoods we steal things and drive old souped up cars , hold gas stations and have a gang fight every once in a while . '' '' I'm not saying I do all that but it's what most greasers do.''

' '' Guys wear their hair long and dress in blue jeans and T- shirts, or leave their shirt tails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots and 'there's not a lot of greaser girls around some wear poodle skirts and tee shirts or dresses but most dress about the same as the guys, a T- shirts and blue jeans leather jackets or jean jackets and tennis shoes or boot since there are so few girls it doesn't really matter .''

''Ok what do the soc's do? why do they jump greasers?''

''Becides jumping greasers they wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks .''

''They get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace one day and an asset to society the next. They're rich and given everything they want without having to even think about it''.

''I don't know why soc's jump greasers some think they do it for fun or they're board, others think its because they think they're so much better than us just because they have more money.'' My voice quivered thinking of the last time i got jumped. I was hoping Jennifer didn't notice I didn't want to get her more nervous then she already was.

''Just because someone has more money doesnt mean there better than you it's the inside that counts you know being kind to others and respectful.'' Jennifer said

''What she's saying is completely right, I just wish the socs knew that.'' I thought to myself

'' Well the socs don't think that, they think it's all about the money.'' I didn't know what else to say, that's just how it was to them where just the poor filthy greasers.

'' The lucky ones are the middle class they never get in to conflicts that much and are friends with both greasers and socs''.

'' yeah but then you have to deal with your friends hating each other it must be so annoying.''

I never thought of that, I hate it that pony and steve don't always get along that well, im not saying they completely hate each other, but i would hate it if it got that far.

'' In my school we had this gang of bullies who would pick on me and my friends.''

'' I could never figure out why they picked on us, and there were some girls who would go out and spread rumors jump kids and start fights for no reason . I never got into that stuff but one of my friends did she was in three fights in one year'' she stated shakily

''Why didn't the teachers try to stop them? I questioned

They just don't notice it or they don't care would a teacher do any thing if the socs jump greasers In school?''

'' No nobody ever cares about what happens to greasers.'' I replied anger filling me .

It's the truth no one ever cares about greasers.

Jennifer's pov

'' No nobody ever cares about what happens to greasers.''

I thought about what johnny said and thought of my old friends, we were always there for each other.

''Well at least greasers have each other I bet they really have each others back.''

'' Yes as I said greasers are like family. ''

I looked at the night sky. It had filled with was very late. I had to go back home I didn't want my family to try to find me. I didn't want johnny to have to hear her scream at me. I stared feeling scared again.

'' Johnny I have to go home it's getting really late it was nice meeting you.'' I announced.

''Hey do you think you could meet me here tomorrow morning ? We could hang out and you could meet some of the gang.''

'' I would love to what time? .'' I answered

'' How about 8:00?''

''Sure ill see you then, bye johnny.''

'' Bye Jennifer.''

As I was walking home i thought about johnny and what he was saying about greasers and soc's. He seemed like a nice guy although i could tell he was shy and quiet. I was called shy and quiet too except when I first meet people I barely talk, I guess that's how i can tell he was quiet and shy . I bet Johnny's friends were nice and i couldn't wait to meet them I was so excited.

I walked up to my house hoping no one was awake. I quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside. The lights were off and I could hear snoring . It was so great not to be screamed at or over hearing my family saying terrible things about me, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

I walked to my room as quietly as possible put Rebecca away, got into my pajamas, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Johnnys pov

''Well at least greasers have each other I bet they really have each others back.''

I thought of the gang they were always there for each other.

Darry always leaving his door unlocked for the gang to come in when ever they needed two even if it was just to have a place to sleep for the night or to have something to eat. Soda who could calm down anyone when they were upset scared or mad. Pony who you can talk to about bit who always make you laugh with his jokes and funny remarks. Steve who was always ready to defend greasers in a fight. And who could forget dally who was always there for me and would do anything for me.

Every one always helps me clean up after my old mans though with me. The gang always sticks together and always helps out.

'' Yes as I said greasers are like family. ''

she looked up at the sky her eyes again filling with pain and fear.

'' Johnny I have to go home she started, it's getting really late it was nice meeting you.'' She announced. Her voice was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from something else. '' She probably just lost track of time talking to me and she's late.'' I thought to myself. Not trying to think of why her cheek was bruised but I had an idea.

''Hey do you think you could meet me here tomorrow morning ? We could hang out and you could meet some of the gang.''

'' I would love to what time? .'' She answered

'' How about 9:00?''

''Sure ill see you then, bye johnny.''

'' Bye Jennifer.''

as she walked away i was getting tired i laid down on the concrete trying to fall asleep existed for the day ahead


	4. Jennifer meets the gang part 1

Jennifer's pov

I woke up, it was about 7:00 in the morning. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was blue and the sun was shining I was wide awake,I could tell it was going to be a good day. I got up took a shower, got dressed . I went in to the kitchen and put a note saying I was going out to look at the neighborhood just in case although I didn't know why I even bothered to.

I closed the door not trying to be stopped and yelled at for leaving the house.

I walked out to the lot. It wasn't very far from my house. I looked over at the passing houses they weren't much different then the houses in my city except they were bigger and a little older. although I didn't see the houses that often even though they had a bunch of houses practically next to my complex.

I came out and saw Johnny sitting down smoking a cigarette.I was a little surprised he smoked at his age but it was nothing new. I had seen kids as young ass 8 or 9 smoke. As for me I would never touch a cigarette not because i thought it was bad or anything I just was afraid of getting caught and never got around to it

He looked like he had been out here all night. he look bruised and battered all over. He also had a scar on his face from his temple to his cheek bone but it didn't look new. ''Maybe I didn't notice it yesterday because it was so dark''. I thought to my self. I didn't want to ask him about it, as he might get upset or mad. I tried to hide my shock.

''Hey Johnny.''

''Hi Jennifer You ready to go?'' Johnny stated getting up, putting out his cigarette.

'' Sure lets go.''

Johnny's pov

we walked down the street together in silence. We reached the Curtis house. I walked though the door Jennifer following me.

''Anyone home?'' I called out

'' In the kitchen Johnny cake.'' Pony replied

Ponys pov

I had woken up early today . I went down to go make breakfast. While in the kitchen I heard someone come in.

''Anyone home?'' I heard someone call out. It was Johnny.

''In the kitchen Johnny Cake''

As Johnny came in I noticed he was all beat up. Then I noticed someone was following him also looking slightly beat up. It was a girl I had never seen before. She looked small even smaller than Johnny and me.

''Hey Johnny who's your friend?'' I asked Johnny

''Oh this is Jennifer.'' He answered.

''Hello Jennifer im Ponyboy Curis''. I started embarrassed to say my name.

suddenly Soda and Darry came down stairs.

''And these are my older brothers Darry and Sodapop.''

''Hey''

'' Ponyboy and Sodapop are such cool names, there so different and original.''

''Thanks.'' I replied.

'' Anyone want some breakfast'' I asked

''we would love some''

''great why don't you guys go talk in the living room and chat while I make breakfast I'll make extra incase the rest of the gang comes over.

Jennifer's Pov

We went out to the living room and started talking.

''Jennifer from now on your considered a greaser, and now since you are a greaser I want to tell you what I tell all new greasers.''

''I want to let you know when ever you need somewhere to go to or you're in trouble , feel free to come over day or night when ever you want or need to, even if we are not home or its late, don't worry about waking us up.'' ''You dont have to knock, our door is always unlocked''.

''You understand?'' ''Anytime you need anything don't hesitate to ask Jennifer I mean it.''

I smiled ''Yes Darry I understand''. I was glad. I felt safe that he was there if I needed him.

''Is so excited to be part of the greasers''

''yeah it can be hard but it's also tuff'' Johnny commented

''Have you ever been in a gang before?'' Sodapop asked curiously

''Well not officially but me and my friends were together we weren't really labeled but other people were.'' '' There were the nerds and the ghetto's.'' The nerds were smart kids who would always spread rumors, pick on, and practically jump other mainly like bullies. My voice got a little shaken an unsteady remembering being bullied. ghetto kids are like soc's but not as rich or classy and who always got in fights, typical popular kids.''

'' Were you in the middle?''

''More like a different category I guess, I never fit in with either groups either picked on us or caused my friend to be jumped , both groups were like mean kids. It seemed like the nerds and ghetto's were all one group of bullies and then the other kids were just unnamed.'' I tried to make him understand even if i didn't completely understand it myself .

''I know it's a little confusing'' I shrugged my solders not knowing what else to say.

''No I get what you're saying, school could be cruel and people will always pick on other people because they think there smarter and better and richer.'' 'You got the soc's pretty well there like a combination of nerds and ghettos but richer and more ''high class society.''

'' and I bet more dangerous too''.

''Sure but I think the bullies and popular kids in my school don't hate each other they just pick on everyone for no reason.''

I looked at Johnny who looked a little spaced out and like he was in was crying out and slighty moaning but so quietly it could barely be heard. I really wanted to say something but I was at a loss for words and I thought the rest of the gang realized it too.

I hesitated but then decided to share my concern

''Hey Johnny are you ok? I tried to think of something to point out. '' Your look tired''.

''Yeah im fine, I just didn't sleep that well'' He replied weakly.

Soda and Darry looking at me like they all had the same question minus the tired part but for some reason was keeping it inside.

''Breakfast is ready.'' Pony called out. We all hurried back into the kitchen grabbed plate, an egg and a piece of chocolate cake and milk.

''Choclate cake for breakfast ain't that original.'' Ponyboy stated ''The perfect start to a day, the goodness of milk and the power of chocolate cakes caffeine.''

''You know what strange thing I eat for breakfast, soup. ''

''Thats even weirder then chocolate cake'' we laughed

''weird but good, you should try it''

We sat down and ate our breakfast joking about how soda cooks.

I just found out he makes some usual food.

I think im to like being a greaser.


	5. Breakfast at the Curtis's

Johnny's pov

As I sat down and ate my breakfast I could help but think '' Is is that obvious that im in pain.''

I know that Soda, Pony, and Darry seemed concerned, they always are when I get hit but they usually hide it from me and pretty well , but today was different . They couldn't hide it but were holding off saying any thing as we had no idea how to explain it to her or if we should just let her find out on her own. It's such an awkward thing to tell someone. My head was pounding and I was still badly sore.

Darry's pov

Soda and I finished our breakfast quickly because we had work today.

'' Ok everyone me and soda are going to work.'' I announced . We said goodbye to Pony, Johnny and Jennifer and went out the door.

Jennifer's pov

i ate my food as I watched Darry and Sodapop leave, as I ate I couldn't help wondering why pony's parents weren't around.

'' Hey pony where are your parents?'' ''What are they like?'' I asked . I never heard many good things about my parents, so I loved to hear about other people's parents . Pony suddenly looked hurt. I tensed up thinking I said something horribly wrong. I didn't want to upset him.

''My parents died in a car accident.'' ''My mother was golden and beautiful , no one ever say no to her, she was sweet kind and caring. '' Darry and my dad looked so much alike that people thought they were brothers instead of father and son.'' He was strong but a softie.'' ''Evereyone loves my parents and I bet you would have loved them too.''

I felt for Ponyboy. I miss my mom and dad too. I was so lucky they were alive even if I didn't live with them.

'' I'm sorry for your loss, your parents seem wonderful''

'' It's ok '' pony replied the hurt leaving him.

''So your older brothers take care of you,you guys must be really close.''

''Yeah and we will always be''.

I sighed.

'' I don't live with my parents either there not dead but there mentally sick.''

'' Do you get to see them?'' Who is your guardian?'' Johnny questioned curiously, finally joining the conversation.''

''Well I see my mom on occasionally but I see her more than my dad I rarely see him.'' I started.

'' My grandmother is my guardian, I've lived with her since I was a bit over a year old my grandpa use to be too but he died when i was little.'' My uncle and aunt live with me too but they're not my guardians, and my aunt is also mentally sick she is schizoaffective.''

'' You must miss them alot'' ponyboy commented, sympathising with me.

'' Yeah I sure do, a lot.''

'' Me too.''

For a moment everything was silent, no one said a word.

ponyboys pov

Everyone went out to the living room. I was glad I had some time to get my thoughts settled. Johnny looked worse than usual, and it hurt me to see him so beat up after all he is my buddy. I would never be able to understand how people could do this to their own kids,and how they never get caught.

Then I thought of the girl Johnny had brought in, Jennifer. I had never expected johnny to ever bring someone new to our house, he barely said two words to anyone without being forced to and he's always nervous around strangers. But I was glad Johnny brought her in instead of some soc finding her . I could tell she was new because there were so few greaser girls I almost seen all of them before plus she acted differently , most greaser girls were either tough loud girls who wore too much eye makeup and giggled and swore too much and sometimes dressed like greaser guys and most were just two timing broads or rarely girls who were bright- eyed and had there dresses a decent length and acted if they'd like to spit on us if they had the chance and some were afraid of us.

Jennifer seemed nice but shy and kinda jumpy and anxious I guess she's nervous about being new. Having a girl in our gang was going to take some getting use to,but it was always good to have someone new to meet. She looked a little beat up and wondered what had happened.

I started looking in the fridge trying to figure out what to make. I finally decided on scrambled eggs and chocolate cake. I took out the cake and put it on a plate in the middle of the table. I poured out five glasses of milk and also put them on the table. If the rest of the guys come they can get their own. then I made the eggs and put them on a plate. then I got a bunch of plates and put them next to the chocolate cake.

I took a moment to admire my handy work and called the gang in for breakfast.

They all came in and we all got a plate. and sat down to eat.

''Chocolate cake for breakfast ain't that original.'' I stated , trying to start a conversation ''The perfect start to a day, the goodness of milk and the power of Chocolate cakes caffeine.''

''You know what strange thing I eat for breakfast, soup. '' Jennifer started

Soup? Now that's wierd. I've never heard of eating soup for breakfast.

''Thats even weirder then chocolate cake'' we laughed

''weird but good, you should try it''

We sat down and ate our breakfast joking about how soda cooks.

Darry and soda were eating in record time. I knew they didn't want to be late for work especially on a Monday, the start of the work week. I sighed. It wasn't right that they had to work so hard at such a young age.

'' Ok everyone me and soda are going to work.''Darry announced. We all said our goodbyes and they went off to work.

Jennifer scanned the room curiously as if she thought something was missing.

'' Hey pony where are your parents?'' ''What are they like?'' she asked .

So that's what she was wondering. I looked down, it was hard to talk about my parents. I was still so hurt from their death.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Jennifer. She looked a little scared like she thought she did something wrong.

''My parents died in a car accident.'' ''My mother was golden and beautiful , no one ever say no to her, she was sweet kind and caring. '' Darry and my dad looked so much alike that people thought they were brothers instead of father and son.'' He was strong but a softie.'' ''Everyone loves my parents and I bet you would have loved them too.''

Johnny smiled weakly at me, then his smile faded quickly back into his lost puppy dog look .

'' I'm sorry for your loss, your parents seem wonderful''

'' It's ok '' I replied not feeling so hurt anymore.

''So your older brothers take care of you,you guys must be really close.''

Yeah me and soda are so close were like twins and were inseparable, and even tough Darry and I argue sometimes I knew he would always be there for me and soda, and we would always fight to stay together no matter what. I admired my brothers.

''Yeah and we will always be''.

'' I don't live with my parents either there not dead but there mentally sick.'' Jennifer commented.

'' Do you get to see them?'' Who is your guardian?'' Johnny questioned curiously, finally joining the conversation.''

I looked at Johnny surprised, he had been so quiet for so long , I almost forgot he was still there, sitting next to me.

''Well I see my mom occasionally but I see her more than my dad I rarely see him.'' .

'' My grandmother is my guardian, I've lived with her since I was a bit over a year old my grandpa use to be too but he died when i was little.'' My uncle and aunt live with me too but they're not my guardians, and my aunt is also mentally sick, she is schizoaffective.''

Poor kid , having to grow up without parents, having to leave them at the age of one, at least my parents were healthy and I had them until I was 13 I don't know what would have happened if they were sick or dead when I was one, Darry would have only been 7, way too young to take care of us and soda would have only been 3.

We probably would have all been in a boys home with very little chance of us all of us being adopted together or ever seeing each other again. And even if we would have gotten to see each other or stay together and got to see our parents it wouldn't have been the same, it would have been horrible.

'' You must miss them a lot'' I commented, trying to sympathise with her.

'' Yeah I sure do, a lot.''

'' Me too.''

For a moment everything was silent, no one said a word.


	6. Jennifer meets the gang part 2

**Authors note**

Hey everyone first of all I want to thank everyone for reading, following/ favoriting and reviewing my outsiders fan fiction story. It means a lot to me an I really appreciate it. I am so sorry this chapter is so late, I have been very busy lately with school and other stuff. Im Also having a little writer's block and trouble writing small talk. That's about it for now, happy reading everyone.

Thanks again, mnbygreaser

* Disclaimer: I do not own the book ''The Outsiders'' by S.E Hinten or the characters in it.

Johnny's pov

Our silence was interrupted by the sound of a slammed door. In ran Two bit and dally racing to the kitchen.

Dal came in first with Two bit not far behind.

''Hey Johnny come outside with me will ya?'' Daly half asked half demanded me, not even acknowledging that there was a new girl sitting right at our table.

I nodded and followed him outside without a second thought. I always do anything that dally tells me. I look up to him, he's like a big brother to me. we got outside and just stood there for a second.

'' Hey dal'' I started but was quickly interrupted

''Johnny what happened man? Who did this to you? Dally asked, examining my bruises and cuts. I looked up into his eyes , they were cold, icy, and full of anger and hate.

''I was my old man. I replied, rembering last night.

Dally cursed under his breath. ''Dammit johnny why do you keep going back to that house with that fucking son of a bitch!'' ''I could kill them for all the shit they do to you, all the times they beat you ,treat you like just have to keep coming back there acting like it's a fucking palace, like everything there is all fucking sunshine and rainbows.'' Johnny you know they don't give two shits about you or whether your dead or alive!'' ''They just need someone to push around and intimidate!'' ''Oh when I get though with those fucking bastards ... ''

My face went white and I started shaking. Dally stopped immediately.

''Johnny, I...''

He tried putting his had on my shoulder, I flinched. His eyes changed filling with concern and compassion.

''Johhny it's ok man really I won't kill them,I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, I should have known better.''

''Its ok dal.'' I started my face turning back to its tan color. I started to calm down a little and stopped shaking.

No Johnny it's not ok,... Dal took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes ... I just don't want to see you hurt Johnny cakes , I care about you and so does the rest of the gang.''

'' Ill be ok dal im just a little banged up, ill live.'' I said jokingly

He chucked, ruffling my hair.

''Ok kid, just promise me you will go to the Curtis' or my place or at least the lot to sleep tonight or If you insist on going back there leave at the first sign of trouble or if you are in pain, I don't want you getting any more hurt.''

''ok dal I promise.''

''Let's go back inside johnny cake.''

''ok''

We walked inside the house together. I was glad I had talked to Dally, I knew he cared about me and I could trust him to be there for me, and I knew the rest of the gang were too.

But I wonder if dally was right, did my parents really not give care about me or whether I was dead or alive? I know they beat me and treat me like shit,but I didn't think they ment to. They were drunk, they didn't know what they were doing.

The're always drunk, the're almost never sober if they ever were sober after I was born. If my old man was sober maybe he wouldn't beat me. Maybe they do care. Maybe they just went too far and didn't mean to hurt me so much but when they're drunk they do because they're drunk.

Although I knew dally may be right I still think they care,and hoped they did. I knew the gang cared about me and I was the gangs pet it's just not the same.

Dally's pov

I walked along side johnny into the kitchen. I makes me so angry seeing him looking so broken and defeated all the time. The poor kid having to go though all this shit, I still felt terrible for snapping at him like that,I mean he has enough shit going on, and I just had to add to it. I should have never let him go back to that son of a bitch's and his asshole wife's home. I wish I could kill them without hurting Johnny, as much as I hate them, I would never do any thing that hurts or upsets Johnny. All I could do is comfort him and be there for him..

We went in the kitchen and johnny sat down where he was sitting next to pony boy .

I noticed there was a girl sitting across from johnny and pony ,she was just a kid maybe around 11, she was too small and short to be Johnny's or even pony's age but she looked young and small/short for her age, so maybe 12 or even 13. She was definitely not from here she looked nothing like any of the other girls although that's probably a good thing considering she is so much younger and shorter. Most grease and soc girls range in hight from ''5''5 - ''5''8 but she looked just under or at 5 feet maybe a little more.

She had a fairly new bruise on her cheek, she must have run into some soc and was either saved or she got away. But, for some reason he doubted it.

She looked shy, quiet and nervous/jumpy. she had a kind of babyface/puppy like look and her reddish carmal colored bangs fell in front of her big dark brown eyes making them kind of hard to see .

''Who's the new kid?'' I asked knowing she wasn't going to introduce herself.

''This is Jennifer, she's a new greaser, she just moved here yesterday .'',

''Hi'' she said shyly.

'' Im Dallas people around here know me by full name Dallas Winston but the gang mostly call me Dally or Dal.''

''Yeah and he has a reputation with the fuzz a mile long and he's famous known as the definition of a juvenile delinquent first jailed at 10 and that's not all this hood is actually out of his mind enough to see it as something to be proud of, something to aspire to be, a loney jd hood.''. Two bit jocked

'' Real nice Way to introduce someone Two bit, '' I said rolling my eyes.

I noticed she was tensing up . Maybe she has heard about me in the news or something with my arrests Its possible one or two of them could have been in the paper somewhere without me noticing.

Heck, I didn't blame her ive barely known her two minuets, if I was someone who was crime free or close to it was just a kid and had just move to some place new and didn't know no one, then finally meeting someone for the first time, and found out their known a jd hood to the whole town (except the gang of course)and has been arrested so many times starting at 10 that the cops can barely hold on to all his paper work because it wont fit in to the cabinet, I would be nervous too.

''Dont worry Jennifer im not such a bad guy once you get to me, at least im not holding the world record for using the most ''five finger discounts'' and coming back with half the store.''

we all had to laugh at that.

'' So what do you guys want to do today?''Johnny asked

''Why don't we show Jennifer around the neighborhood, show her the greaser hangouts?'' pony replied

''That's a great idea pony, What do you say, Jennifer want us to show you around town?''

'' Sure that sounds like fun.'' ''let's get going.''

Jennifer pov

I heard a door slam shut and suddenly two guys i didn't know ran into the kitchen. One with light brown almost red hair and one had back hair.

''Hey Johnny come outside with me will ya?'' the black haired guy called.

Johnny nodded and quickly followed him outside. The light brown/ reddish haired guy got some food and started eating.

''Hi Two bit, , Jennifer this is my friend two bit, his real name is Keith but no one ever says it.'' ''He's also in the gang.'' ''Two bit this is the '' new kid on the greaser gang.'', Jennifer.'' Pony informed.

'' hey Jennifer, hows it going?'' ''It's good to have a new face around here.'' Two bit greeted as he scarfed down his breakfast.

''it's going alright, it's good being here.'' I responded

''So is Two bit your other real name or a nickname?''

'' It's a nickname,but people have called me Two bit for so long its like a real name.''

''How did you come up with it?'' I know I just met you but for some reason I really think It suits you I don't know why , it reminds me of my mom before I was born she was going to name me Christina rose, but when I was born she looked into my eyes and some how knew it didn't fit, she instantly knew what my real fitting name was and named me Jennifer, well really Jennifer lee, but lee is my middle name which is weird because Jennifer is also my moms middle name.'' I explained.

Pony stood up and walked next to two bit '' He got it because he all way put his two bits into everything and can't shut up!'' pony replied teasingly

''Hey are you calling me a big mouth, huh?'' Two bit questioned putting down his plate.

''Maybe I am, maybe im not.'' ''What you gonna do about it?'' pony said putting his hands on hips , ''This!'' Two bit had him in a couple of seconds and tackled him to the ground they started rolling around and put his hands around his neck choking him , they were both hollering at each other.

''My eyes lit up with fear seeing two bit tackle him to the ground I quickly shut them tight, I was shivering I couldn't watch . It reminded me about the nerds ganging up on me back in my old school and my family always fighting and yelling and do things that scare me. I knew pony was acting up and he kinda asked for it but he was just a kid. I wanted to tell him that he didn't mean it,but i was too sacred.

Then suddenly I heard someone call out ''Jennifer?!.'' It startled me and I screamed but stopped myself when I realized the voice most likely belonged to Pony.

'' Hey Ponyboy is that you?'' I asked, my eyes still shut. ''

'' Yeah Jennifer, it's me, everything's ok , Two bit wasn't trying to hurt me, im fine we were just playing around.''

'' You were?'' I opened my eyes in relief

''Yes , I would never try to hurt pony on purpose. Two bit replied '' Im sorry I scared you.''

'' Me too.'' pony added.

''I forgive you, it wasn't your fault.''

After a few moments, pony sat back down and two bit continued to eat his breakfast

''Are Darry and Sodapop home?''

Naw, You just missed them, they headed out to work.'' Pony answered

''The brakes went out on my car again, I nearly crashed.''

''That must have been horrible.''

''Yha it was no picnic getting the car to your place either.''

''You think they can fix it at the dx ?''

'' I sure hope so.''

'' I don't know what happened it was fine when I was driving me and soda home from the drag race the other night.''

'' Well at least you didn't crash it into a mustang full of angry, drunken soc's .''

I once again heard someone coming In to the kitchen, I assumed it was Johnny and the black-haired guy coming back inside, I was correct. Johnny sat back down next to pony.

''Who's the new kid?'' the black-haired guy questioned.

''This is Jennifer, she's a new greaser, she just moved here yesterday .'' Johnny replied glancing in my direction giving me an encouraging smile.

''Hi'' I said shyly.

'' Im Dallas, people around here know me by full name Dallas Winston, but the gang mostly call me Dally or Dal.''

''Yeah and he has a reputation with the fuzz a mile long and he's famous known as the definition of a juvenile delinquent first jailed at 10 and that's not all this hood is actually out of his mind enough to see it as something to be proud of, something to aspire to be, a lonney jd hood.''. Two bit jocked

I tensed up, kinda nervous

'' Real nice Way to introduce someone two bit.'' Dallas commented.

''Dont worry Jennifer im not such a bad guy once you get to me, at least im not holding the world record for using the most ''five finger discounts'' and coming back with half the store.''

We all had to laugh at that.

'' So what do you guys want to do today?''Johnny asked

''Why don't we show Jennifer around the neighborhood, show her the greaser hangouts?'' pony replied

''That's a great idea pony, What do you say, Jennifer want us to show you around town?''

'' Sure that sounds like fun.'' ''let's get going.''


	7. A tour though the East side

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys,it's me. Again Im sorry this is late. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks everyone, **

**mnbygreaser.**

**PS: I would also like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me.**

* Disclaimer: I do not own the book ''The Outsiders'' by S.E Hinten or the characters in it.

Jennifer's pov

Two bit excitedly gulped down his breakfast '' Let's show her the DX first so I can bring my car down there to be fixed.'' He suggested

Two bit finished eating and everyone put their plates in the sink while pony and Two bit started taking turns washing them, but two bit soon was quickly doing less and less.

" How are we gonna get that junky car up to the dx?" Dallas asked.

Two bit distracted, stooped cleaning.

" I could drive it."

"Drive it? Are you crazy! Two bit we may have not been killed this time, but next time we wont be so lucky."Dallas yelled

"Yeah especially with the way you drive" "You drive faster than a drunk cheetah"

"Who's talking?, you get drunk more than ive gone to the cooler!"

"Come on, Two bit the dishes aren't going to do themselves!"

" It's your house"

I can't do them all on my own, besides soda's not here and the faster we finish the sooner we can get going."

"Fine, I'll go help the kid he's too weak to do a few measly dishes"

"Lay off"

Two bit and pony finished the dishes and we headed out.

Once we were outside the house Two bit decided to have him and dally push the car to the DX to avoid an accident. We walked down the road carefully to the DX .  
It is a white building with a couple of stations for cars to pump their gas and a couple of soda machines. As we approached it I saw soda pumping gas into a truck. We all walked up to him.

'' Hey soda I got a job for you guys, the brakes went out on my car again, can they fix it?''

''yeah, I think so, I'll ask Steve to go and take a look at it.''

''Hey Steve come here I got a car for you and me to fix!''

A guy came out of the building and went up next to him (probably Steve.)He was tall and lean, with thick, greasy hair he kept combed in complicated swirls.  
He looked over at me.

''You must be the kid Sodas been telling me about.'' he inquired, walking up to me.

''I guess so, I'm Jennifer .'' I relied surprized at how things get around so fast.

''Welcome grease I'm Steve.'' He took out his hand and I shook it.

''Enough with the welcoming committee already, I need to know if my cars ok.'' Two bit interrupted impatiently.

''You sound like a woman on a soap opera.'' Dallas groaned rolling his eyes

''Oh really?'' Two bit replied in a high-pitched voice, he curtsied at dally and turned to steve '' hey big , strong, boy could you help me with my car?'' he questioned batting his eyes.

Dally glared at him, pony gave him the he's losing his mind sign, Johnny shrugged chuckling and I just laughed.

''Your so funny Two bit you like some kind a comedian . ''

''Why thank you young lady,''he started patting my head ''Im just doing my job.''

I was laughing so hard it almost hurt.

" so whats broken ?"

" My brakes went out again."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, and annoyance."What is up with your car? It last broke like a month ago."

" I don't know, I was just fine the other day, then suddenly bam it's broken.''

" So what do you think, can It be fixed?"

Steve started checking out the car, looking over it carefully examining it.

'' We can fix it Two, but it's going to be a couple of days.''

'' Thanks Steve, I'll just leave it here, we got to go we're showing Jennifer the places were we hang out''

''Ok have fun, nice meeting you kid, see you later.''

'' You too Steve.''

ponyboys pov

As we were walking back past my house we came across the vacant lot . I had thought about the many times Johnny has gone here. And how we would come here to talk and look at the stars.

"Me and johnny come here a lot,it's a cool place"

Jennifer nodded looking around examining the lot. I waited a few seconds wondering if she would say anything.

" Other than our gang not many people hang out here, but I kind of like it that way."

"except when the soc's wonder down here looking for someone to jump." Dallas exclaimed angry.

"Like everywhere else " Two bit mumbled

Jennifer looked at Dallas and Two bit nervously. Jonny glanced at her and then stared at his shoes.

"But other than that it's still a great place to hang out."

All of us wondered around and came up to the park.

The park is about two blocks square, with a fountain in the middle and a small swimming pool for the little kids. Tall elm trees made the park shadowy and dark, and it would have been a good hangout, but except for foot ball and rumbles, we preferred our vacant lot, and the Shepard outfit liked the alleys down by the tracks, so the park was left to lovers and little kids.

''This reminds my old play ground in my complex, I would go there all the time .'' I would love to sit down and swing on the swings."

"Well we play football sometimes here.'' Johnny commented shyly .

"That sounds fun"

"It sure is, also we have rumbles here a lot."

We started down the street towns the drive in movie theater. On the way Two bit pointed out the drug and convenience stores we go to.  
"This movie theater is good but they have a lot of beach movies, and there's always fights going on" I commented, pointing towed a crowd forming around two guys having it out.

"But they have the best foundation Coke's and Pepsi's" Dallas explained.

"You guys want to go in for some , I'm buyin'. " Two bit suggested.

"Sure I could use a Pepsi, thanks Two bit." I eagerly replied smiling. Boy did i have a love for Pepsi.

We went down the concession stand and like always the line was long and crowded, so we stood in line and waited.  
After a while we all got our drinks and went back outside. We walked along drinking our sodas.

"Where else should we go?''dallas wondered, trying to think of somewhere to go.

''Maybe we should just head back, the only places that are left are Buck's and a couple of others and you know Darry don't want me anywhere near that place".

I knew Darry would have It If I ever went even a mile close to it. He is so ovally protective. I know he means well, but he treats me like a little kid all the time and sometimes I just hate it. Once in a while I wish he could get off my case a little.

Johnny nodded in agreement ."Yeah let's go back."'

We walked along finishing our drinks, and then proceeding to go up to throw them in the garbage bin.  
"So what do you think, how was it?"Dallas asked taking the last sip of his Coke and thew it aiming for the garage.

It went in perfectly. Two bit gave him a thumb's up. We all followed his lead and thew our sodas in the garbage can.

" you're sure right Dallas those were good Coke's."

"But it takes forever to get them!" Two bit complained

"Oh that's nothing compared to my old neighborhood, expect at this one place me and my friends went to a lot, all the lines we out the door and practically all the way down the block. "

"Really that must have been rough."

"What kind of places did you and your friends hang out ?" I asked Jennifer.

She looked around thinking about it or a moment before answering.

" Well first I never went out much but most kids would hang out in this doughnut place and they would walk or take the bus up to this place that had a movie theater but it also had a bunch of stores and a grocery.''

"Or we would hang out at this skating rink that use to have a flea market outside of it."

" That sounds nice."

"Yeah it was real fun, a couple of times me and my friends would go look around the stores and talk, or go watch a movie, and afterwords we would go to this burger place to eat, it was big with a lot of tables but never that crowded, and it was just perfect."

When we had finally reached my house I walked up and opened the unlocked door letting everyone in .  
We sat down in the living room and Two bit had suggested to watch tv. Everyone watch while talking and joking.

Everyone was having a great time.


	8. A Secret Storm

Jennifers pov

"A couple of hours later, I glanced at the clock on the wall." It was 4:50. I thought about saying a while longer but I couldn't risk it. It was already later than I expected. I hoped my grandma or someone had seen my note. Although she probably wouldn't go out looking for me there was still a chance.

I knew I should have not left without telling her, I'm so stupid and selfish, she was probably worried and also angry. I just I get confused she tells me to leave

aka: get the hell out of here I don't care what happens to you, go live with that shitty father of yours, I should have never been nice enough to take you in ... etc

so anyway I do what she says and leave for as long as I possibly could without completely freaking out.

I go to the play ground or the library but I freak out in fear not only of being noticed as being all alone at night, but of the people, all those faces staring at me and I have no idea who they are , and that scares me even more. But out of all of that the worst thing is being scared and crying uncontrollably, walking to the library and suddenly seeing one of your best friends since second grade next to you You try to hide your pain and sacredness, you try to wipe away your tears.

But he knows something is up. He asks you

"What's wrong Jennifer?"

but you can't answer him. You try to say

"Nothing"

but the guilt builds up inside of you so you stop yourself mid word and you say

"I can't tell you, it's complicated".

He nods realizing that's the most information he was going to get. You walk past him felling so terrible but there is nothing you can do.

or you go to the playground and you hear your neighbors and of course you are afraid so you hide but that makes you even more nervous.

after about three or four hours you go back inside because you are too scared to stay. and then whan you get home you get hollered at big time and struck for leaving .

"Why am I always a misbehaved bratty failure?" I thought, asking myself.

I decided I really needed to leave and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Hey guys Its been nice meeting you but I really have to go home."

"It's so early don't you want to stay for supper?" Pony asked

" I'm sorry I really would love to stay but I can't." My stomach rumbled a bit. "Altough your brother's cooking sounds delicious and amazing, imagine blue mashed potatoes, that's so cool."

"How about tomorrow ?''

"As long as its ok with Darry."

"Naw Darry loves company at dinner, Two bit and Steve always devour tons of his food."

"Yeah because there's so little left after you and soda get though with it, you eat like pigs" Two bit joked glaring at him.

"Yeah eating our own food in our own house." It's not much of a crime."

"Well there's eating and there's gorging, you can at least leave a little for everyone else."

I watched them for a moment.

"Guys I really should go now, I'll see you tomorrow .bye Two bit, Ponyboy, Johnny .

" Bye, see you "

I gently closed the door and started walking home. As I reached my house I stopped outside and took a deep breath. I went inside walked into the kitchen and saw my grandmother sitting down at the kitchen going through bills.

She had noticed me and turned around looking angry and a bit violent. I wanted to just so in my room but by judging by her stare it didn't seem like such a good idea.

" Hi" I said nervously smiling at her cheerfully for some reason I would not know.

No reply " she must not hear me" I thought.

I repeated it . " Hi Grandma"

"Hi" She replied bitterly "What do you want ?"

"I just wanted to say hi and say I love you." I answered slightly defeated.

" You're a brat, you don't love me you just make me miserable" " You love me, that's a joke, you sure have some way of showing it."

My heart sank

"But I do love you."

" yeah right, fat chance"

"What do you mean?"

"You always screw up, you never do anything right , and you go off to who knows where."

"But you always tell me to leave, so I just leave"

"You little bratty liar I have never said any such thing" She exclaimed and grabbed me. I tried to break free but she was way to strong and I was too small and frail although I had a little baby fat since I hadn't started puberty.

She slammed me against the wall and I bumped my head. My eyes grew big in fear. I froze, too scared to say anything. She punched and smacked me for a while. The pain was fierce and burning but I was still in shock.

She grabbed my hair and pulled it so hard I lost my balance and fell on the floor again banging my head hand on the cold floor . The pain snapped me out of it and let out a scream which came out as a whimper from it.

after being hit for what seemed like an eternity she resumed with a some object I could not see because my eyes were closed and my head was hurting me so badly I almost had no Idea what was going on although I think it was something like a cane or a broom, When she was finished she kicked me hard in the side a couple of times and left.

She said something about having to go somewhere, I think some casino. But I was too much out of it and in pain to hear. My eyes were watery and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow breaths. It was a bit hard to breath.

I waited for a couple of minutes. I curled up in a ball trying to make it through the pain without passing out.

My head hurt really bad and I was so dizzy that the world was spinning over with me.

Eventually I managed to get up and wearily walk to my bedroom passing out on the bed.


	9. Mall walk

**Authors Note **

**Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying your holiday. I just thought I would let you know that I have made a very common beginners mistake and I want to tell you the reason that my chapters take so long to be updated is because although I already know some of the elements in my story, I am writing my story chapter by chapter and now I realize that most of the writers on fan fiction already finish their stories and then publish their finished chapters on a weekly basis. However I kind of like uploading as I go, it seems more fun and existing even if it takes a bit longer to upload. I hope you will continue to read my story because I really appreciate it and I love to read what you have to say. On a side note I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted to set the mood for the next chapter and build suspense.**

**Thanks everyone, **

**mnbygreaser.**

Jennifer's pov

I was beaten and bruised all over, and even after a couple of months I was still pretty banged up. Although that wasn't the only time in the past couple of months I have been beaten things have been a little mellow. As it all goes in this everlasting cycle. The gang and I had been getting together and we were pretty tight nit, I guess that what happens when you're in a gang. The tighter nit we get the harder it was to hide my secret. I had hidden my bruising pretty well by hiding in long sleeved shirts and jeans. There was another incident a little while ago with my grandma and I had to stay inside for a while to avoid someone noticing how beat I looked. I also felt kind of weird. I've never expected them to do things like steel and sneak in to places, It's not that I wouldn't do it It's just I would really get It. But the others, even Johnny which the exception of the Curtis. I knew what would happen if Ponyboy or Soda got in trouble with the fuzz. In fact I admire Darry and how he gave up going to college. Although it does take some getting used to, it's good to be part of a gang. Everyone was always there for each other and the older gang members were like big brothers to everyone.

Well there was also one person who confused me, Dallas Winston. Ponyboy and Johnny were both shy and quiet like me but Johnny beats that contest. He also tends to be very nervous and fearful. Soda and Darry were the most like big brothers. Soda was kind and caring and always seemed to make everyone's day brighter. Darry on the other hand is more like the father of the gang. He always leavers his door unlocked and would take a bullet for anyone of us. Dallas on the other hand was different, he is the toughest of all of us and he honestly scares me some times he often acted out directly out of anger and never lets anyone or anything get in his way. Honestly that's why I never talked to him much at first. I would see him pick fight with random people on the street. But with Pony, Johnny and I being so quiet, we have kind have formed a bit of a trio. But this was after weeks of me just standing by and watching. Honesty that's what I still do, all of us. Its just we were all quiet together. I had also seen Johnny being more bruised as well. I wondered what was going on with him but too nervous to ask. And being around Jonny I have also noticed how much he looks up to Dallas. He has told me that Dallas acted different around him, I also noticed it. It's weird, Dallas has said several times how much how he despised little kids, yet he was never mean too Johnny, Pony, or me. Well I knew pony was Darry's and soda's kid brother and if they did any to him he would get it. We were the two youngest. But then there was Johnny, he was 16 but sure didn't look or act like it. He was like me, shy and afraid. Yet, he looks up to Dallas. Truly, I don't blame him, unlike me he's strong and fearless and could care less of what people say to him, and shows people whose boss. He doesn't let anything phase or touch him. At least he's not a pansy like me.

I was laying down in my bed half asleep when I was woken up to the sound if screaming.

" Get up you stupid son of a bitch brat, I've been waking you for five minutes you lazy animal , get the hell up and get ready or ill throw you of bed and bust your head open!" My grandmother ordered

I shot up out of my bed frightened, washed up and got dressed.

"Hurry the hell up and get in the fucking car!"

Not even having a clue where we were going, I did exactly what I was told.

We drove around for a while and finally ended up at this strip mall. It was a normal size and had some stores and a couple of food places. There was also a small movie theater and a fountain.

My aunt, my grandmother and I were all dropped off at some clothing store.

As we were walking inside my grandmother shouted, "I have to go return something; you better not touch, or even look at anything." "If you so much as touch something you're dead!"

"The only reason I brought you with me is because you're such a little brat my house wouldn't be safe with you in it alone."

"Stupid bitch" she muttered

I followed her watching her return some tops and her and my aunt browsed around the store for a while.

I was cautious trying my best not to accidently bump in to anything. The background noise of people talking made me even more nervous then I already was if that was even possible. I tried my best to ignore it while, keeping a good distance away from my family without losing sight of them.

After they browsed through a couple of other stores, we were in a department store.

I looked through the aisles carefully. There were pretty nice clothing and some other random items; the store was kind of crowed but not nearly as crowded as it was in Yonkers. I tried to not make anyone notice me and tried not to make eye contact with anyone, even my family.

When it was finally time to check out and leave I had a slight problem.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I informed.

"You better be back by the time I'm finished checking out or I'm leaving you here alone!" My grandmother barked.

"But you can't do that, I don't know how to get home from here." I pleaded franticly.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do you fucking brat!"

"But I don't …" I began.

"But I don't… "She mocked.

"Stupid moron." She said pushing me.

"I really have to go" I said my voice shaking.

And with that, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom in a state of panic. And I used the bathroom as fast as I could proceed to wash my hands and run back to the check out. But I was too late, she wasn't there. My heat raced and I stopped and took a deep breath before running outside


	10. Broken silence

Pony's pov

We were all kind of worried not seeing our new friend in days. I was in the living room with the rest of the guys, their faces concerned while watching Johnny coming in battered once again . Except Dallas of course, who had the same hard look as always but even his concern was spilling out Johnny's dad was at it again and he couldn't help his anger from coming out of his tough domineer. We had help clean off his wounds but he was still pretty bad off. It was so hard to imagine how someone could do this to their own child. His shirts were becoming increasing blood stained and ripped but there was nothing we could do about it. As we cleaned Johnny of Dallas was doing his usual rant on how sick Johnny's parents were and it was starting to upset him.

"What do you think happened to Jennifer?" I asked. Trying to change the subject. We had all hung out together over the past couple of months. It's almost like she just vanished, no one had seen her any were around town.

"Don't worry pone she probably just got sick, she'll be back" Soda said trying to cheer us up like he always does. Johnny's eyes widened more than usual and he looked suspicious, like he was hiding something. He looked distressed.

"I really hope your right soda" Johnny whispered sighing

I looked over at him shocked, was there something he wasn't telling us?

"What do you mean Johnny?" I inquired

"Nothing." He replied looking at the floor.

"It sounds like something's bothering you kido, you can tell me." Sodapop replied softly

"Not much really it's just that..."

"What?"

"Well remember when we first came in to the Curtis house?"

"Yeah"

"Well the night before I found her in the lot, her cheek was bruised and she was crying."

"I tried to go up to her but she backed away." "I had a feeling she was new and thought she was just jumped" "but then tough talking to her I realized she didn't know who Soc's or greasers were."

"That's strange, did you ask her how she got bruised?"

"No I was too nervous."

"Maybe they did jump her but she was confused because she didn't know who Soc's or greasers were?" Steve asked

"Or maybe she bumped in to something" I added

"Also she was always in a rush to go home,"

"I guess so" Johnny concluded quietly.

We were all thinking of something to cheer us up when I came to me.

"Hey guys why don't we see a movie in the theater, the one in the strip mall that was just fixed after those kids vandalized it."

"I hear there having a sale on tickets."

"That sounds like a great Idea; I haven't seen a movie in a while." Soda agreed eagerly

"That's because you can't sit still."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Soda said laughing

Darry took his truck (Him and soda had the day off) and we headed out.

Johnny's pov

We reached the mall and started walking towed the theater. The streets were crowded and full of people. I looked around nervously trying not to get bumped in to. I was thirsty, my mouth felt dry so I decided to go drink from the water fountain.

"I'm going to get a drink of water ill meet you guys in a couple of minutes "I said going up towed the water fountain

Suddenly I heard screaming up ahead, it sounded familiar. I ran up to the source of it.

"Let go of me,"

"Grandma please stop."

"Help!"

It was Jennifer, two adults were attacking her, and one of those was her own grandmother.

My Jaw dropped; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't know if that was because I was surprised or I just didn't want to believe it myself. I froze in fear but quickly snapped out of it. I wanted to run up and stop them but I knew I couldn't do it alone.

"I have to go get the guys" I thought and started running as fast as I could.

Jennifer's pov

While running outside I was running so fast I ran right into my grandmother, she barley stumbled.

My aunt was right next to her, she grabbed me and got me on the sidewalk.

"How dare you try to knock down your grandmother?" My aunt shouted holding me on the ground.

I tried to escape her being a lot stronger and bigger/taller didn't help.

"I'm going to call the police!"

My heart was beating so fast I could hear it pounding.

"But I didn't…"

"Don't you dare lie to me you little bitch" My grandmother yelled kicking me in the side hard several times.

"Let go of me..."

"Grandma please stop."

"Help!"

I was continued to be kicked and hit so much that I closed my eyes tight to prevent passing out.

"What the hell are you doing, get off of her!" Somebody shouted.

I was too much in pain to figure out who it was. The person pushed my grandmother and aunt away from me, and punched them a couple of times. (From what I could hear)

"Don't! "I tried to shout but it was inaudible. All I could do was continue to hear the sound of violence.

Dallas's pov

We were Approaching the theater when Johnny ran frantically towed me.

"Johnny slow down, what's wrong man?"

"I should have known, this is all my fault, I should have said something"

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked

"Remember how I was telling you about Jennifer."

"Yeah."

"Her grandmother and some other lady are beating her right in public" Johnny informed his voice full of fear.

"God dammit, those bastards!"

"Johnny, look at me."

He could not meet my gaze, so I looked him in the eye.

"Johnny listen this is not your fault, It's those people, do you understand, it's never your fault"

Johnny nodded.

He led us and we ran to the scene.

One was holding her down while the other was punching and kicking her.

"What the hell are you doing, get off of her!"

They just ignored me so Darry and I ran up and got them off of her.

I was full of anger. How could someone do this to an innocent kid and then make Johnny fell guilty when he's already broken enough by his own parents!

I went out and started punching them as I filled with rage...

She's just a kid, she shouldn't be going tough this! All the times I've seen her fearful in the short couple of months I've known her. She was so law abiding, even not wanting to sneak in the daily double. No one denies Dallas Winston I wanted to scream 'What the hell is wrong with you kid, stop being such a wuss." But two bit stopped me, I almost punched him in the face. But now I knew why. She was too scared and was never in a gang before I'm assuming none of her friends was tough enough to break the law. I almost feel like thanking two bit …. Almost.

Jennifer started running away and Johnny ran after her, pony just stood in shock and soda was comforting him. Two bit and Steve were talking, trying to make sense of all of this.

I continued to punch them when Darry pulled me away from them.

"Dallas they're not worth it."

"We need to catch up with Jennifer and Johnny."

I still tried to release from his grip for a little, but then I realized he was completely right.


	11. Tales from the allyways

Jennifer's pov

The dizziness flew though me. My head was spinning like a hundred bees were circling around me. I ran as fast as I could but I was not fast but I still ran. I couldn't face anyone who found out my secret. Not again, not after what happened. Johnny was hot on my trail but he was slowing down. I tried to run even faster.

After a while I thought I lost him and surprisingly found an ally between two buildings. It was dark, normal sized but oddly narrow even for an ally. The strong sent of rotten food came tough the air and I saw some broken glass on the sidewalk middle. The pain inside me almost knocked me down in a hot sting. I sat down with my head in my knees, trying ignoring the swirl of dizziness and confusion. They said they were going to call the cops, now I was putting my friends in danger.

"Now what am I going to do." I thought. I had no clue where I was or how to get home. Now the new friends I met know my secret and that I had lied to them, now they will never trust me again and of course when I get home …. I'm dead. And it's all because I will never learn to be careful and keep my mouth shut.

Tears flew down my face. What was I going to do?

Why did this always happen?

At that moment I wondered what my life would be like if I lived with my mom and dad.

I liked my mom, but I didn't know what to think of my dad since my grandma always bad mouths him. My dad seemed like an ok guy.

He would draw me things and write me long letters that always made me smile. But there was another thing about him, he did get arrested once or twice but noting bad like being in a fight or anything bad. But he did get caught digging for money/lottery tickets in the garbage. I've always thought he was trying to get money or something to send to me.

Also when I visit my dad he and my family always end up arguing. So much so my uncle practically kicked him out in the middle of the road.

But out of all of the things my dad dose only one of them really concerns me.

My dad drinks …

All my life I've always been preached about how no one should ever drink and anyone who does is a sick duck and I've kind of developed a fear of people drinking alcohol, but when I noticed my dad was drinking in the restaurant were having dinner in and I mentioned to my grandmother that I was concerned that he was drinking she said he can drink if he wants too. So I gained my courage to share my concerns with my dad and he was really nice about it. He said that it's ok to be worried about alcohol and he had a tolerance to it and was not drinking that much. He reassured me that he would never do anything to hurt me and I was safe.

I don't understand why my grandma talks about my dad badly, he makes me feel safe.

Jonnys pov

Maybe I shouldn't have been the one to run after her I was still sore from my old man and I was in agony, but then I just saw Jennifer literally being repeatedly being picked up and thrown on the concrete I was more worried about socs finding her in that condition, they could really kill her. As socials love to bully the already beaten.

I had to stop for a moment to breath. I looked around and just realize I've lost her. I started to run around again looking for her, I couldn't be too far behind.

How could this happen? I saw the signs sure the bruising, always going home early, being extremely carful and nervous. But I never saw it coming. Now it all came together and made sense, but why would she run away. Dose she trust us? Is she afraid? What was going on?

For such a dreary day, the weather was good. The sun was out, but it was a bit dark. The once crowed street was now seamed vacant although I wasn't paying a lot of attention. The stores seemed to be empting by the minute.

I looked around and finally spotted Jennifer, she was turning in to an ally in the distance. I increased my speed trying to control my rapidly beating heartbeat.

I turned into the ally. Jennifer sat on the concrete her head in her lap sobbing.

"Hey Jennifer it's me, Johnny." I said softly

She looked up reluctantly her eyes pleading.

"Johnny you should leave, it's not safe" She exclaimed, her face struck with tears.

I looked at her stunned.

"What are you talking about? They can't hurt you anymore now, you're safe."

"Well I bumped in to my grandmother and her and my aunt said there going to call the fuzz because I" hit her".

"But you just bumped into her!"

She nodded.

"And now I'm sure they're going to go after you too."

Anger filled up inside me.

"But it's two against seven, and anyway I don't care, I'm not going to let some soc come and kill you over what they say!"

Dallas pov

We all walked around the mall, looking for Johnny and Jennifer, the anger still burring inside of me.

"Where do you think they could have run off to Darry?" I asked trying to calm down but just getting angrier.

"Well there's only one spot we haven't looked yet, the ally, its perfect for hiding"

"Are you sure they would go there?, it's dark and dingy." Pony questioned

"Well considering Jennifer doesn't know her way around yet, she probably just came across it while running" answered Soda.

The ally was surrounded by a dinner and a drug store. It was a place where many greacer hung out and smoked. But soc's also loved to hunt greasers hanging out there.

We walked in to the ally and saw the seriousness tense of the area.

"And now I'm sure they're going to go after you too."

"But it's two against seven, and anyway I don't care, I'm not going to let some soc come and kill you over what they say"

"Hey guys what's going on here?"

"Jennifer bumped in to her grandmother and she said she's going to call the fuzz because she" hit her".

"If they so much as try to blame this beating on her I swear ill ..!"

I punched the wall.

Jennifer's eyes lit up.

"It's bad enough they beat her, now they're going to blame her for it"

"Dallas calm down, your scaring the kid!" "I don't think she really meant it." Steve interrupted.

I ignored Steve. "How long has they been doing this? " I asked franticly

"I don't know!"

"How could you not know?" "Why didn't you tell us? "I asked my head shaking in disbelief. Why do these kids always want to protect these low lives? All the do is treat them like rotten garbage, a dummy, or punching bag. It made me sick that they put so much fear into her. And these kids always come crawling back thinking they will actually not be complete pricks which we all know is never going to happen in their little false reality.

"I ….I … I don't know I just couldn't" she said getting up her eyes fixed to the floor.

Johnny looked over at me, his eyes worried.

"Dally lay off man she may be uncomfortable talking about it."

I groaned. I couldn't upset Johnny, It's hard enough for him, plus he knows what he's talking about. As much as I hate it, she won't say anything until she's ready and I didn't want to force anything on her. Her parents probably did enough of that anyway.

I slowly put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok if you don't feel like taking now, but if you want to later feel free." I said

"Thanks' guys" she replied wiping her tears.

"You ok kid? You don't look so good." Steve asked

"Really?" "How do you think she feels Steve?" I thought to myself.

"I've been better" Jennifer answered smiling for a brief second.

"Why don't go back to my house and get you cleaned up." Darry said.

"Ok."

We all carefully walked back to the truck making sure not to further Jennifer's injuries. She had a cut on her head but she wasn't obsessively bleeding so I think she's ok. But I was still queasy and somewhat in denial.


	12. amid the years lies a childs dented halo

**Authors Note **

**Hello everyone. I would like to thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter of my fan fiction. As always I would love reviews so please let me know what you think. If you are still in school and like me have February break I hope you enjoy it. I have just gotten my midterm grade back and it was a huge relief. And I also hope you enjoyed your valentine's day. **

**mnbygreaser**

Jennifer's pov

As we drove to the Curtis's my head continued to pound. My entire body aced especially my head. Darry was giving instructions to Dallas as he tried to clean the blood of my face with a rag. I was getting more car sick by the minute but I tried to hold it in.

I closed my eyes my head still spinning.

"Dallas you got to keep the kid awake she could have a head injury" Steve advised.

"Good idea Steve" he replied

"Hey kid you gotta stay awake, don't worry we'll be at the Curtis's soon."

"I'm so dizzy, I think I'm going to puke, can you open the window please"

"Sure kid"

He opened the window just in time.

I held my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry" I whispered ashamed

"Don't be sorry." Dallas stared, then muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Not about that, about my aunt talking about the fuzz, I shouldn't be so stupid."

"Don't say that about yourself."

I looked down, and took a deep breath.

"My aunt gets sick and sometimes, she does things that scare me."

"Like what?" soda asked in in a reassuring tone.

"I can't say anything especially if she's getting sick"

"Why?"

I looked at soda my eyes fighting tears. I wanted to tell him but ….

I had told people about my aunt being sick, but I've never actually mentioned the things she did.

What if she found out?

What if she has to go to the hospital again?

I remembered the last time they tried to put her in a hospital when she stopped taking her medication she ran away and we couldn't find her for days.

I was scared.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now" I said looking out the window.

Soda nodded understandingly.

I sighed.

How could I let this happen? I knew Steve was probley right, they always threatened me with everything. But what if they really are going to call the police? I'm had to act tough and keep cool.

"It was stupid of me to believe my aunt anyway, she was probly just having one of her fits." I thought.

But there was something else….

I remembered how it was in my old school..

(Flash back)

There is a hidden world, one no one would ever expect. You live in that dark, hidden world. To everyone your bright eyed and innocent, lovable and bright 7 year old little girl. And you look at old tapes of you and you see it, or at least how it use to be. Or maybe you just even fooled yourself. You wish it could be like that, so simple, so innocent and wonderful. (Or so you try to convince yourself and imagine). But there is your hidden world. Imagine your walking thought a forest or an old abanded building. You're just minding your own business and you hear a noise and you look around trying to find the source of it.

You open the closet door or look into the bushes…..

And nothing is there.

And all of a sudden when your least expecting it, you scream because the monster finally jumps out at you.

But then you realize….

You're not in an old forest ….

Or an abandoned building …..

You are in your very own house... And there is no monster

It's your very own grandmother screaming at you with her eyes full of disgust and hate.

She is putting you down.

Calling you names.

You try to stop it, but it only gets worse and you are suddenly being beaten.

You run into you room and lock the door to avoid being hit, you can still hear everything for she is in the next room.

You cover your ears, you do anything to drown it out.

There is no escaping the abuse, and before long you're hypnotized in her words. You try to fight it but the force is much too strong. You try to be as brave as you can and fight the tears for that was what she was looking for and she would win, with you being powerless over her. And after what seams like years, she finally leaves. But it's too late and you feel the tears falling down your face.

You blame yourself and wish things could be different, you think of the tapes. The many other times your family has done this flash though your mind, yet you still believe you could have done something to prevent it.

You think.

"They don't mean it, they're just angry."

You know that's a lie but you have the false hope to believe it. You try to calm your self down. After a while you succeed and you look at the clock. It's way past midnight. You know your going to be late for school again and you would be half a sleep all day but you choose to go anyway.

You get undressed and head into bed, and after about a half an hour you fall asleep. You awake to your grandmother screaming at you and after a few minutes you decide to get up since you cannot listen to her scream anymore.

You eat whatever you can sneak out of the fridge and take a shower but some how before you finish getting dressed it's time to leave. You look at the mirror and see the huge bags under your eyes, the bruises and you hair which hasn't been properly brushed in a week and your clothes are wrinkled and slightly small on you.

You try to fix yourself up as best as you can, and you always manage to fool everyone. You run out the door to school late again for I don't know how many times. You spend the day hiding your misery of your hidden world.

And everyone would be fooled by the act I put on.

But you're living in a secret storm that no one would ever realize and no one would ever know how much it's killing me inside. Because no matter how much of an angel people (teachers) see you or you really are, you'll always have the broken wings.

I remember when I was younger. I would fall asleep in class every day. The kids would all laugh and make fun of me. It got so bad my grades went down and I was almost left back. My teachers thought I was an amazing student but lazy and clumsy. I would never dare get in trouble. I would do all my school work and I was always respectful to my teachers. if I ever got a phone call home my grandma would lose it.

I tried everything to never get in trouble. I avoided conflict like the plague. I still do. But my family would still be called because of me falling asleep.

When I got bad grades I wouldn't get it signed after the first couple of times and they had to call my house.

They didn't took that well…

I would due terribly in gym due to being so tired which would cause more ridicule. I obsessively studied. But still failed due to everything that was going on. At recess I would sit and watch others play.

I would come to school dirty, poorly dressed and bruised. I bumped into things on purpose to look clumsy.

I always hid the pain and hurt..

And everyone was always fooled… even the all the kids

Well almost..

(End of flashback)


	13. Stay calm and watch Mickey

Authors Note

I would like to start this note by thanking Kitty for her lovely advice. I really appreciate you being kind enough to help me make my story better. Also I may be revising most of my chapters as I go on. I have been trying to round out this story, and it had made me realize the real flaw of the book, although I love it its very short. If anyone could give me advice on how to write in the different charters point of view, I would really appreciate it. I also realize the story doesn't say much about two bits life. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, favored or followed my story. You guys really are the best. I know it's been a long wait but I hope you enjoy.

mnbygreaser

Two bits pov

As we reached the house I kept thinking of something to say to lighten the mood. I glanced at Johnny, he looked beat Dallas had noticed the way Johnny looked and was trying hard not to blow it. The three kids were talking with each other. Jennifer looked totally out of it though and kept stumbling.

"It's a good thing the fuzz isn't testing you for intoxication, you look like you had a tittle much to drink there, when I get drunk no. one ever notice" I joked. The previous empty room was now filled with our laughter as we entered the room. The living room was filled with clothes lying around it. I looked around, glancing at the photos on the walls while walking to the couch.

"Yah but that's not because you don't look drunk. You're drunk even when your sober, we just can't tell the difference" He replied sitting down in front of the television. He turned it on to Disney. I again glanced at Johnny who just stared at me looking uncomfortable with the whole conversation and eminently felt guilty. Dallas looked like he wanted to shove me into the wall. My face turned red.

"I'm sorry johnnycake I forgot, I guess I'm a little scatterbrained".

"A little?" Steve replied.

"Ok, maybe I'm really scatterbrained."

Man did I hate it too! I always forget everything. "Maybe I should lay off the booze." I thought almost joking with myself. I was always saying or doing the wrong thing but it always turns out funny even if I doo end up embarrassing myself. I guess laughter really is the best medicine.

"Hey two bit mickeys on!"

Mickey cartoons was my passion. I always loved classics although the new cartoons were dumbed down and terrible, the classics just were really funny and so unlike the new shows. I guess I'm nostalgic. The three kids sat on the couch. Pony as always was absorbed in reading a book while the other two were blindly watching the TV. I didn't know why but these kids reminded me of my kid sister Alexa. After our father walked out on us she had taken it really hard, heak I didn't blame her. We were both young and confused. It was a good thing we still had our mom even if she worked as a barmaid to support us. Whenever I looked into my sisters eyes I could feel her trusting me and looking up to me, always talking to me about her problems. I always found an obligation to keep her safe and happy and treat her as if she could be gone any minute. That's why I admired Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy and so close they are and have this amazing brotherly bond. And soda always knowing what to say to comfort someone. Always being there for pony when he has nightmares. Also Darry being the unofficial gang leader and all. I walked up and sat in fount of the television slowly becoming absorbed in the show. In this cartoon Mickey and Minnie go on a picnic together along with Minnie's dog Rover. Mickey brings a phonograph, and while he and Minnie dance, a variety of animals make off with the food. Finally the weather turns bad and the trio head home in a hurry. I loved how something so simple could be so hilarious. Darry dragged Soda, Steve and I aside to the kitchen.

"Guys what are we going to do about this?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Well this is a very sensitive situation, soda go grab a first aid kit and a wet washcloth."

"On it."

"She's been kicked around pretty hard, looks like she be knocked out any minute." Steve explained leaning ageist the counter.

"We have to see if her ribs are damaged." Darry began, "Man I wish mom was still around, she would now what to do."

Soda returned with the kit in his hands and looked over at me. "Why don't you ask your mom to help?"

"I would if she wasn't working on the edge of town. She won't be back till late." I answered. "Besides do you think she cares enough to do it? She's too busy with her own stuff and my sister."

"Thank god the kid's still undeveloped and prepubescent." Darry said half joking.

"We can't just let her condition possibly get serious." Soda` added. " You always keep your door open to anyone, even Tim shepherded and Dallas even though they could get us separated.

Sodas pov

I walked back into the living room, motioning pony and Jonny to stand up and sit in front of the TV. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Jennifer, trying not to startle her. I made eye contact.

"Hey kiddo, how are you making out?" I said trying to be as gentle as possible, as if I were talking to Ponyboy after he has woken up from yet another one of his nightmares.

"I'm making out ok I guess" she replied whimpering slightly holding her stomach.

"What's hurting you?"

"Mmm … my side …" She managed to make out while crying meekly in pain.

"Can I take a look?" I asked showing her the first aid kid. She nodded.

I lifted up her shirt a bit looking at her side and gasped to myself. It was somewhat bruised and bleeding, but it had a scarce shoe imprint. Sighing, I opened the first aid kit and bandaged her side.

"I'll be right back" I said trying not to sound disgusted, walking back into the kitchen once more.

"Is it bad?" Darry asked. I looked over at him sympathetically then looked at the floor.

"Well she is pretty bruised and she had a shoe imprint on her side but I don't think anything's broken too badly. She just needs a bunch of ice and some aspirin." "Also, she might have a minor concussion." I explained getting an ice pack from the freezer and aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

Darry looked at me shaking his head slowly, appalled. "Ok soda." I walked over and stood in front of the couch handing her the ice pack.

"Ok now just hold that too your side it'll help and take this aspirin."

"Thanks Soda."

"That's what friends are for." I looked around the room noticing Dallas wasn't there.

"Hey Johnny cake, where's old Dally?" I asked messing with his hair.

He pushed my hand away. "He went over to Bucks'" I kneeled next to him.

"How you doing?"

"I'm a little worn out, but I'm fine"

.


End file.
